A Place Nowhere Shown
by RumiaDarkness
Summary: Three very different beings all have something in common. Rumia, Kyouko Kasodani, and Flandre Scarlet are all lone beings that are forced to stay from afar because the society is cruel. They meet each other and soon become friends. The three youkai are happy and all until they learn that having friends aren't always nice, especially the sacrifices they would have to make.
1. Chapter 1: A New Winter

_Before I start, I would like to say the Touhou world and its entirety belongs to ZUN, not me. I only own the story I'm about to tell you._

**Rumia : A New Winter**

**December 15**

"Oww… Stupid tree", I cursed loudly as I back away from the empty tree. I rubbed my head and looked up at the lone plant. The leaves all seemed to have abandoned the tree at the dawn of winter, except for one tiny leaf.

The freezing season, great… All the humans would be inside their house with a warm fire to keep them from freezing, while I'm stuck out here with snow and that ice fairy.

No one understands me. The humans all have kind friends and neighbors to keep them company. It's unfair to be left out.

But I can't let thoughts drag me down. I need to find shelter fast before it begins to precipitate with frozen water droplets, maybe a nice, dark cave where I could settle down.

I began to fly away when I spotted something in the distance. I glanced at the thing from behind the tree. Great… The witch was striding towards the tree with what looked like a bag. I held my breath and covered my mouth to try to conceal myself from the witch.

Luckily, she stopped before she reached the tree and was off to the side picking mushrooms off the ground. She paid no attention to the lone tree which I was hiding behind and was more interested in the other trees that were grouped together. But I had to get out of there before she decided to go looking for other mushrooms and wandered upon me.

I glanced back at the busy witch. Good, she wasn't facing me. I began to fly off when I noticed someone in front of me. She looked colorful in so many ways and had dolls circling her. Her blue eyes were focused on me. It didn't look like a look of murder or disgust. Instead, it looked like hope.

She and I both looked towards the witch that was almost done picking the mushrooms. Her sack looked full and was no slung over her shoulders. I looked back at the colorful person and she mouthed one word towards me. I instantly knew what the word was and flew off in my protective dark sphere. I had to leave before the witch finished. I couldn't stay around or else I'm going to be beat up again.

I flew away from the two figures and I looked back to see both of them walking off together. She had hope in her eyes, was this it?

Something warm slid down my left cheek and I touched it to find my fingers wet with tears. I couldn't help but keep crying softly to myself, even after I landed somewhere in the Youkai Forest. I only stopped crying when I smacked my head into another tree.

"OWW!" I yelled out loud. I bounced backwards and landed on my bottom. I rubbed my head once again and looked around. Where am I? This part of the forest looked different from where I was just at. The sunlight didn't seem to venture into this section with the dense clump of trees. The grass and trees were a dark color. But the weird thing was that most of the leaves were still on the trees. It's like summer just started in this section.

Maybe I can wander around here for the winter. It was pretty cozy and dark, which was an extra bonus for me. All I need is to find an object to mark that this is my territory.

Looking around, I stumbled upon many sticks and stones of different shapes, sizes and colors, but nothing unique that would be easy to spot. It felt like night just turned when I found a black flag. Both sides were empty and the pole was a little bit golden. I think I'd be able to spot this easily, especially because the pole will be like a glowing sun in the dark environment. I didn't feel the need to go backwards to the first spot so I just stuck the flag in the ground where I was.

My stomach began to growl in hunger. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything today at all. Some cherries sound nice to have for dinner, but I'd doubt I'll find any in this vast forest so I had to fly above the trees. The night did just come, which means I have an advantage now. The darkness is my home, but I can also travel in the day, I'm just partially blind behind my darkness. The night breeze felt cool on my face and I was actually enjoying myself when I stumbled upon a bush full of cherries. Perfect.

I dove downwards to get some cherries but someone got in my way. I saw something green before getting smacked backwards into a tree. My back hit the trunk and luckily my head was spared in the act. I slid downwards with my head down, the taste of blood in my mouth. I heard laughing in front of me.

"Oh look, what's this?" The laughing voice inquired at me. The voice definitely belonged to a guy. "Hey guys, I've captured the legendary human-eating youkai," the man boasted with an arrogant tone. He seemed to be talking to his friends as I heard more voices from behind the man's voice. The group seemed to be mumbling and laughing along with the man.

Someone kicked me in the leg with a great force. I let out a whimper as it hurt really badly. The group was still laughing while they gathered around me. I could hear people talking about me from all around me. I started crying with my head on my knees. The air seemed to be getting colder, and I began to shiver.

I felt lonelier than I was used to. Even with people around me, they weren't my friends, they were my enemies. Time seemed to slow down and the other parts of the world seemed to fade away. I tried to mute out the snickering and pretend I was just having a bad dream, but it just wouldn't go away. It felt like the end of me before I actually noticed the laughing stopped.

I looked up and saw a blurry world with everyone gone. I looked around and saw that everyone fell backwards in a mess. Instead, the group was replaced with a familiar face. Her blue eyes sparkled with anger. The dolls circling her had their swords out.

I was a bit relieved to see her until I saw the witch again. The witch looked annoyed to be there. It's not like we were ever friends. I was only a normal victim of her during the Scarlet Mist Incident. At the time, she thought I caused the red mist so she defeated me. Luckily, I wasn't hurt too badly with only a few scrapes and scratches on my arms and legs.

Now, she might not attack me, but we aren't people who would talk with each other. I looked back at the colorful person with the dolls, and she commanded the dolls to put away their swords. She turned towards the witch and began to speak.

"There, just wanted to see what was going on here, we could go now." She said. The witch mumbled something to herself which seemed to be a question of why she was here. The colorful puppeteer walked off with the witch stumbling after her. The witch inquired why she was there, and the puppeteer answered sternly. Even from a distance away, I could hear them talking to each other.

I didn't want to stay there for much longer as the humans might wake up and torture me again. I almost forgot to take some cherries with me and I quickly flew away.

I neared the Youkai Forest and tried to locate a denser part of the forest. There weren't any sections with a very dense group of trees. I panicked because I thought I had lost my new home when I noticed another forest in the distance. I casually flew over there and noticed that the forest was really dense and dark. I don't think this is part of the Youkai Forest, but it might be where I was at.

I dove down and landed to see a black flag with a golden pole, the same one I planted in the ground! I hurried over there and stored my cherries in a nearby tree after eating five. I think I took a considerate supply but I'm going to need more for the winter. I can't go back there so I need to find more cherry bushes.

I wandered around the forest when I find a small house in the middle of the forest. I curiously go up to the house and look in the windows. I see dolls scattered all over, on the table, on shelves, and on the ground. I theorize that this must be the puppeteer's house. I feel stupid for not noticing this house before. It isn't even that well hidden.

I didn't want to be caught looking into someone's house so I left before she got back from her hike. I quickly walked back to my flag and decided to store in somewhere more hidden so people couldn't locate me.

I felt really tired, especially from the physical beating. I was sore all over but the good thing was that the taste of blood was gone. I didn't want to experience that ever again.

I sat with my back to a tree and closed my eyes and let my drowsiness take me into a slumber. I slowly fell into a deep sleep and my last thought was about cherries. The sweetness of cherries was like a treat to me, but I couldn't survive the whole winter unless I had a variety of food. Maybe some other berries and some chicken. Yes, that sounds really nice…

~Sometimes, all you need is a simple friendship to have happiness~


	2. Chapter 2: Way of Life

**Kyouko Kasodani : Way of Life**

**December 15**

The trees look empty, ridden of leaves. Cherry blossoms brighten the ground that makes it pretty. The days are also getting colder and shorter. Each day seems like a cloudy day that passes as soon as I finish with my chores. The breezes also make it hard for me to sweep the leaves as they keep flying everywhere. All signs that winter is near.

Today is no different from the rest. I wake up and head towards the Myouren Temple. There I meditate for a while before doing daily chores and activities.

Sometimes, I like to wander off into forests and explore out of boredom, but I usually just stay at the gates of the temple and sweep the continuous pile of leaves. For every five leaves I sweep off the path, five more slowly fall from the sky.

At least when winter hits, I'd be free of brushing leaves to the sides. But then again, I have nothing else to do in my spare time. All the other people at the temple are always busy with religious activities or other things. They are never free enough to just talk of go do something fun.

I sighed as I sat down on a rock. What should I do today? Well, if it is like every other day, then I'd be dying of boredom in about thirty minutes.

If only I had someone next to me to keep me from falling into a state of one, two, three. One, meditate. Two, do chores. Three, repeat. It feels like a ceaseless order in retrospect.

I always believed that there were paths to take in life, a series of numbers; each path is represented by a number which leads to other paths. Starting from a sprout, and growing into a tall tree with each choice chosen. All the other roads will become branches as you ascend.

In this endless process I am in, my tree isn't normal. Never will this tree grow tall if I keep repeating this procedure. I just hope there is an end.

"Kasodani," someone said in a quiet voice, "Are you getting bored?"

I looked up at the individual in front of me. At first glance, people would be scared just because of her ghostly form. Minamitsu Murasa stood in front of me. Her ladle was not in her hands so she looked empty-handed.

There was just something about her that made her look ghostly. Not to mention that every once in a while, she would flicker like a hologram. Everything about her was scary in its own way.

Now, she looked curious as I'm just sitting on this rock doing nothing. The leaves seemed to have stopped falling which allowed me this rest.

"Yeah, it does get boring around here," I explained to the phantom. I don't know what she's doing here; shouldn't she be fixing the ship from the last crash. It was actually a funny story and didn't follow the pattern of an ordinary day.

Basically, we were out flying on the Palanquin Ship which is part of the Myouren Temple. I stood by the gates like I normally do, and I heard yelling and screaming from the control room. Next thing I knew, I saw a tall mountain and we were heading straight for it.

Minamitsu had to turn sharply and we all fell to the starboard. The ship somehow survived even with a broken keel. It wasn't funny at first but we all had a good laugh after we got back safely.

"I'm done fixing the ship," Minamitsu assured me like she read my mind, "Isn't it boring doing the same thing every day?" she inquired from me.

"It does get repetitive," I agree, "I have all this extra time, but nothing to do." It was true; I usually just sit down and talk to myself.

The phantom sat down beside me. We both sat there for an eternity before she asked, "Don't you want to do something else for a change? Something fun?" She looked concerned for me somehow.

I took a deep breath. "I've always wanted to have someone besides me, someone I can talk to all day," I spilled everything on my mind.

"I see…" Minamitsu commented, "I want to help you, but sadly, I'm almost always busy. Even now, I was supposed to be helping Byakuren with moving boxes." The ghostly figure stood up quickly, "I need to get going now, before she yells at me." The phantom waved before she sped off into the temple.

I do appreciate the thought, but she's always busy. I need a friend who can stay by my side. I stood up as the leaves began falling again. I grabbed the broom and began sweeping leaves off the path again.

~Sometimes, all you need is a simple friendship to have happiness~

Night falls and ends a day of common procedures. The round moon shines down on the now lit path.

I remember the Eternal Night incident. The real moon was hidden and a fake moon appeared in its stead. Then one night, time suddenly stopped, and I observed as a miko and a witch flies past the Youkai Forest. It was interesting to say the least.

The full moon might also just absorb your will and strength if you stare at it. I don't often look towards the moon because of these rumors, but when I do, I do feel like the moon is radiating a dangerous power.

Sometimes, I look towards the moon and pray. I wish for many things but never something unreasonable. It always calms me down when I share my mind with the moon. It's like the friend I never had.

Tonight, I also pray. I pray for someone to come and rescue me from this ceaseless cycle, just one person that can take me away and explore the world. I close my eyes and try to imagine a happy scene. I whisper to the moon in the softest voice possible.

Opening my eyes, I look around the temple, hoping that tomorrow will be different. I walk away from the gates slowly and head towards Youkai Mountain.

~Sometimes, all you need is a simple friendship to have happiness~

I usually live in the Myouren Temple or somewhere near there, but I find the sounds of the waterfall really relaxing. I usually fall asleep by the river.

In this place of serenity, falling leaves don't bother me. The dark blue skies contrast with the light aqua color of the river which gives the place more lifelike in some way. The landscape here seems to glow with an aura that always pulls me back here. Even at the dawn of winter, the trees didn't seem abandoned just yet.

As usual I walk to the preferred spot by the river and sat down beside a tree. I look around and take in everything that happens around the area. It was a hidden area where I could glimpse at the Kappas and look up to see the tengus flying around. They never seemed to stop with what they're doing, even at midnight.

Occasionally, you could hear and see a danmaku battle above. The shrine maiden and the white wolf tengu battling it out before a crow tengu comes out from its hideout and attacks the intruder. The site of bullets crashing into each other and figures swerving right and left to dodge the bullets is quite marvelous.

A while back, the shrine maiden also attacked me because of spirits popping up. Then after defeating me, she apologized for accusing me. She didn't even falter at my echoing ability which would have made a normal human mad.

But enough of that, I wonder what the kappas are constructing today. I crawled behind a tree and poked my head out from behind the tree and glimpse towards their direction.

Weird, the kappas weren't anywhere to be found. It was unusual unless everyone just so happened to go off finding materials at the same time and left all the constructions in a huge mess. I would've been wondering for a long time, if it weren't for a voice from behind me.

"What're you doing?" the voice inquired. I freaked out and jumped around.

I looked towards the crowd of kappas that were now right in front of me. Now, I felt a bit guilty spying on them and getting caught in the act.

"Umm… Nothing." I managed to get that much out of my mouth. I was nervous to see what they had in store for me. I don't think spying on people is exactly a _good _act. It's basically like invading someone's personal space.

"Tell the truth." The leading kappa commanded. It didn't sound threatening per se, but it also wasn't too friendly.

"Fine, I was hoping to see what you kappas were building…" I gave in guiltily. My face turned red with embarrassment as everyone was now whispering towards each other and looking at me. They were talking about me.

After a long conversation, the leader announced, "You don't need to spy, you know. We always appreciate visitors." Every kappa nodded in agreement.

It felt nice to hear that they weren't angry. They were actually inviting me to their property kindly. "Thank you. I might take up the offer another day." I commented in a grateful tone. I was indeed grateful for them being so kind to me.

"Well, you don't need to spy anymore, just remember that." The kappa said before the whole group started walking back to their hideout.

This winter seems to be my lucky season. I might just make a friend this month or the next. Maybe, just maybe.


End file.
